We are Sestras
by MiraBlack12
Summary: Apenas alguns pensamentos de Alison Hendrix sobre sua irmã, porque afinal, Beth sempre teria um lugar especial em seu coração.


Alison nunca parou para pensar no que Elizabeth significava para ela, não até agora. Beth era a irmã que ela nunca teve, bom, agora ela tinha várias outras irmãs espalhadas pelo mundo, e ela e Beth realmente eram irmãs, mas a policial era diferente das outras... Igual por fora, inteiramente diferente por dentro. Ela amava todas igualmente, pelo menos gostava de pensar que sim, porém Beth sempre teria um lugar especial em seu coração, talvez fosse porque ela apareceu primeiro, Hendrix nunca soube dizer ao certo, mas o fato que é que a dona de casa se apegara mais a ela.

Beth apareceu do nada e de repente foi como se ela sempre estivera ali. Ela virou sua confidente e até ensinou-a como usar uma arma para que pudesse proteger sua família e por isso ela seria eternamente grata. Elas estavam sempre juntas, ainda assim separadas.

A policial era prestativa, gentil, responsável, e muito reservada, sem dúvidas a líder do grupo. Sua descrição era uma das qualidades que a mulher mais admirava na outra. Elizabeth sabia estar perto mesmo quando estava longe. A mulher nunca era invasiva, ela entendia a situação e sabia o seu lugar, elas jamais brincariam de casinha fingindo ser a família feliz, não haveriam almoços nos sábados e seus filhos nunca conheceriam a "tia Beth", ainda assim, o papel lhe caia tão bem que Alison facilmente esquecia que elas não eram uma família convencional e que jamais viveriam essas coisas, as vezes gostava de imaginar que eram gêmeas perdidas, separadas ao nascer, era tão mais fácil de acreditar, de lidar... Mas então a ficha caia e ela se obrigava a voltar para a realidade.

Havia tão pouco tempo que elas se conheciam, porém Elizabeth tinha conquistado seu coração tão rapidamente que quando Sarah disse que ela havia morrido foi como se seu mundo inteiro desabasse. Não podia ser verdade, Beth jamais faria isso, ela era tão forte. Não, ela não faria isso, ela continuava a repetir, embora já não acreditasse mais nisso.

A verdade é que Alison não sabia muito sobre a irmã, ainda que se sentisse conectada a ela. Sabia que ela era policial e morava com o namorado em uma parte nobre da cidade, com quem tinha um bom relacionamento, dirigia um jaguar azul, era maratonista e adorava crianças. Esse último detalhe parecia irrelevante comparado aos outros, mas Hendrix sabia que era tão importante quanto os demais, Beth sempre fazia questão de perguntar das crianças toda vez que ela ligava ou se viam, e ela nunca se cansava de ouvir as histórias ou ver as fotos, mesmo quando a própria Alison já não aguentava o assunto.

Ela era canadense, assim como ela, crescerá em uma cidade pequena e se mudou aos dez anos para capital. O pai morrerá em um assalto quando ela tinha quinze anos e foi por isso que ela virou policial. Sua mãe se chamava Ellie, ou seria Hannah? Ela não tinha certeza. Para ser sincera, ela já não tinha certeza de nada nesse momento. Tudo o que ela sabia da outra não dava uma folha e não eram informações realmente úteis para garantir que ela não pulasse na frente de um trem, ainda assim Beth era tão equilibrada, como pode fazer algo assim? Parecia tão improvável, tão não ela, que de repente tudo o que viveram pareceu uma mentira.

Alison se viu revirando suas lembranças mais uma vez em busca de algo que indicasse que havia alguma coisa errada, mas não achará nada, Elizabeth parecia tão bem, apenas os estresses rotineiros a incomodavam. Como ela nunca perceberá que a irmã estava explodindo com tanta pressão? E que a faixada era só para manter todas calmas e seguras.

Ela estava doente? O que ela escondia? Porque ela nunca disse nada? Porque ninguém percebeu? Como assim problema com drogas? Porque? Porque? Essas eram perguntas que nunca seriam respondidas, mas Alison continuava a fazê-las, porque afinal Beth era sua irmã e perde-la foi totalmente arrasador e a única coisa que ela queria era entender... Por que ela não pediu ajuda e porque ela não viu nada disso acontecendo, porque que quando a outra sabia de tudo sobre a sua vida ela não sabia de nada. Porque ela não conseguiu impedir...

Alison daria tudo para voltar no passado e mudar as coisas porque nessas horas nem os devaneios sobre a família feliz conseguiam tirar o peso dos ombros da treinadora, Beth sempre esteve ali para ela, porém ela falhou em ver seus problemas, falhou em ajuda-la e isso custou sua vida. Beth era sua irmã e ela falhou com ela e por isso Alison nunca se perdoaria.


End file.
